heroes_of_sandpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Return to Sandpoint After a Disappointing Adventure
Travelling back to Sandpoint I can’t help but think that for all of the promise of new adventure and the chance to do well by Rolando and the people of turtleback ferry, that we have not fulfilled this. In fact, could we have made things worse? We set out to relocate Rolando, to keep him safe. Now it seems that he was perished with the others of the black arrows. We set out to find and return the Mayors nephew. We found that he was seemingly killed as part of Lucilla’s needs. We set out to gain a lamp and a wish. It now presumably lies at the bottom of the lake. So who can blame me for feeling this way? Not only this but now the ferocious Black Magga is free and if thirsty to eat her way through as many people, animals and humanoids alike, to satisfy her need and to make up on all the time that she was unable to feed on what she wanted. So what do I have to look forward too? Well returning through the Sanos forest for one, this should at least put my inner spirit back in place. Returning to my homeland always does this for me and I have not been back enough lately. Of course my companions will need to be watched over to ensure that they do not wander from their path. Looking after others seems to be what I do the best lately. I have been straying from this purpose of life lately and now reflecting will vow to return to my early mindset. Upon return to the town of Sandpoint I will make it a point to further my good deeds for the town. First though I must go and see Ameiko, she surely must be missing me by now. It seems so long ago that I confessed my feelings to her, but have not been around long after this to boost this relationship. Maybe my absence will pour fuel on her desire for me? My remaining rangers Fred and Wilma will need to be checked in on and updated on the misadventure of Rolando. I am sure that this news will not go down well, but after a time this will pass. We have so much work to do anyway, what better way to keep their thoughts focussed, but hard and interesting work. I will be interested in seeing how the Hippogriff egg is coming along. After this Sheriff Hemlock and Father Zantas will need to be called upon, the town guards will need to be further trained and with the help of Belor, this should be very enjoyable. Father Zantas will also be saddened to hear of the fate which befell Rolando. With his passing I have decided to spend a pennants if you call it with Father Zantas doing some good deeds for the townsfolk, of course my junior rangers will assist in this task also. So I decide to put the bad behind me and refocus on helping the town of sandpoint and my companions. Of course who can say no to a little Gnome help. Category:Journal Entry